


Two Strides

by GatewayMidnight



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatewayMidnight/pseuds/GatewayMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas watches Eowyn as she mourns for her Uncle. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Strides

Two Strides. That's all it would take him. Just two strides.

He could take those two strides and comfort her, he could wrap his arms around her. He could place a kiss upon her head, or perhaps her lips and risk her hitting him over the head. He could whisper apologies for her loss in her ear, or maybe ask if she wishes his company when the other mourners leave.

He could do any of that. He wants to do that.

So why can't he take those steps?

His mind whispers viciously back to him, to his heart, 'She's human'


End file.
